Coming Over ( ChanBaek ver )
by PeachyBloom
Summary: T . Manisnya si Byun BRANDAL Baekhyun setelah berhasil menyelamatkan lagi Park Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya. *summary macam apa ini wkwk* baca aja dulu, yekan Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Shounen ai, school life, The War (Kokobop) concept imagine.


ChanBaek

T ( + Kisseu Kisseu) jadinya agak menjerumus wkwk

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! MANA BYUN BAEKHYUN? BYUN BA-"

"Haishh, ada apa? Jangan berteriak!"

"G-gawat! A-ada yang mengganggu si anak baru lagi! C-chan...Chanyeol-mu d-dalam bahaya Baek"

"MWO? SIAPA SIAPA? MANA MANA? SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU SUAMI MASA DEPANKU HAH? HAISHH, TUNJUKKAN PADAKU JALANNYA!"

Masih setengah terengah, lelaki dengan rambut blonde yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu berjalan cepat. Tak ingin membuat lelaki manis yang mengikutinya dibelakang dengan wajah menyeramkan itu mengamuk, lelaki berambut blonde itu hanya diam dan tetap menunjukkan jalannya.

Oh Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah lelaki yang akan peduli pada urusan orang lain. Namun masalah kali ini benar-benar berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Kalau ia tidak memberitahukan berita penting yang ia lihat ini, ia bisa jamin kalau Baekhyun akan membotaki kepalanya besok.

Tadi sungguh, awalnya bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak peduli. Ketika baru saja selesai buang air, ia tak sengaja melihat Bang Yongguk dan juga gerombolannya yang mungkin baru saja mendapatkan mangsa. Namun, saat Sehun menyadari siapa mangsa yang ada di cengkeraman Bang Yongguk, ia langsung berlari menghampiri kelas Byun Baekhyun.

"Dimana Sehun, dimanaaaaa? Kau bi- ah aku melihat si brengsek itu!"

"Mau kutemani atau tidak?"

"Aku bisa sendiri! Kau urusi saja Luhan! Dia memintamu menjemputnya kan?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantumu. Tapi kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, yasudah. Aku pergi dulu ya"

"Salam untuk Luhannie ya!"

"Hn. Oh, dan jangan lukai tubuhmu kalau bisa! Kau akan kehilangan separuh kecantikanmu kalau sampai ada luka ditu-"

"MENJAUHLAH SIALAN!"

"Haishh"

Oh Sehun memutar matanya dan Baekhyun pun demikian. Saat melihat teman satu geng-nya itu sudah menjauh, mata sipitnya yang dipoles eyeliner kembali menatap tajam segerombolan lelaki didepan gudang.

Nafasnya tercekat, dan ia geram bukan main saat melihat salah satu dari lelaki bodoh itu baru saja meneloyor kepala si lelaki tinggi berambut pinkish yang kini nampak pasrah.

"Kau lelaki hah? Apa-apaan dengan rambut gulali seperti ini?"

"Pink? Kekanakan sekali. Kau pikir ini taman kanak-kanak haha"

"Kau akan menjadi pembantu kami mulai hari ini"

Baekhyu pun berlari dengan cepat, membuat rambutnya yang sengaja dihighlight berwarna kemerahan tertiup angin dengan anggunnya. Wajahnya masih tak bersahabat, dan ketika ia sampai dihadapan para lelaki itu, tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun segera menghajar salah satunya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuh milikku!"

Lelaki yang baru saja ditinju rahangnya oleh Baekhyun mengerang. Wajahnya menatap garang Baekhyun yang baru saja merebut Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki tinggi itu berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Cih, Byun BitchyBaekhyun"

"YAK! Kuhajar sampai mati baru tahu rasa kalian!"

"Huh, kau pikir kami takut dengan gadis tomboy sepertimu?"

"AKU BUKAN GADIS ISHH! MENJAUH KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN SENTUH CHANYEOL!"

"Dia mangsa kami Byun! Lepaskan dan biarkan kami memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu kami hari ini"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Apa? Cih, kau berani?"

"Ayo lawan aku!"

"B-baek"

"Tak apa Chanyeollie, Baekkie bisa menyelesaikan ini semua!"

Bang Yongguk adalah yang pertama maju dan berusaha untuk memukul Baekhyun. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian mendapati lelaki semanis Byun Baekhyun akan bertarung dengan lelaki tangguh seperti ini.

Walau menggemaskan, Baekhyun itu tetap galak. Gayanya yang seperti brandalan. Baju dikeluarlan, terkadang kemejanya tidak dikancingi, dan bahkan tak segan ia memakai piercings dibibirnya.

Julukan brandalan sudah begitu lekat dengan lelaki manis itu. Ditambah sikap bar bar yang mendukung. Tapi tetap saja semua hal itu tidak bisa menutupi bagaimana manisnya Byun Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Apalagi ketika lelaki dengan rambut highlight merah itu tengah berada disamping Park Chanyeol. Bisa dipastikan kalau semua predikat brandalnya akan luntur begitu saja dan ia akan menjadi sosok lelaki yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Park Chanyeol adalah temannya sejak kecil. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah berpikir kalau ia dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah memiliki janji untuk saling bersama sebelum mereka terjun bebas dari surga menuju rahim eomma mereka. Pemikiran yang bodoh memang, namun begitulah Byun Baekhyun.

Dugh

Dugh

"S-sudahlah Baekhyun"

"Sedikit ishh lagi! Tunggu sebentar Yeollie! Yeollie duduk dulu saja sana!"

"N-nanti tangan Baekkie bisa sakit kalau terus memukuli orang seperti itu!"

"Haish Yeollie! YAK! JANGAN SENTUH CHANYEOLLIE-KU BRENGSEK!"

DUGH

Dan Zelo terpelanting dengan kasar kelantai. Baekhyun membantingnya tanpa ampun ketika lelaki kurus bak triplek itu berusaha menggapai Chanyeol yang menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa sambil mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun.

Baekhyun pun berbalik panik setelah ia mendapati semua musuhnya sudah jatuh terkapar. Matanya menatap Chanyeol teliti disaat lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan kekanakan itu masih menatapnya polos.

"Yeollie tidak apa? Ada yang terluka? Apa ada yang menyentuh Yeollie tadi? Apa, apa Yeollie merasa ada yang sakit?"

"T-tidak Baekkie~ Yeollie tidak apa-apa"

"Huft, syukurlah" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum sangat manis. Menunjukkan pada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya kalau ia sangat lega setelah tahu lelaki itu tidak kenapa-napa.

"Baekkie lelah?"

"Hn. Neomu Neomu~"

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah manis menggemaskannya tepat ketika Bang Yongguk dan semua gerombolannya sudah lari terbirit dan meninggalkannya berdua bersama Chanyeol.

Si Byun Brandalan Baekhyun itu juga nampaknya sudah pergi entah kemana karena kini si manis Byun Baekhyun lah yang terlihat dimata Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol kini ikut tersenyum dengan sangat konyol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Ia pegangi tali ranselnya sambil sebelah tangannya merapikan poni-poni Baekhyun yang berwarna merah kini nampak lepek.

"Ingin Yeollie peluk?"

"Ingin~ Ayo peluk Baekkie~"

"Ayo kemari!"

Lelaki dengan rambut pinkish itu merentangkan tangannya sejenak dan langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Ketika Baekhyun menubruknya, Chanyeol bahkan sempat kaget dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum, apalagi ketika merasakan Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat.

"Yeollie sungguh mengecat rambut Yeollie?"

"Kan Baekkie yang meminta. Yeollie akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekkie"

"Sungguh? Kalau Baekkie meminta Yeollie mengganti warna rambut Yeollie lagi menjadi ungu bagaimana?"

"Hmm, akan aku lakukan. Besok rambutku akan berubah menjadi ungu seperti yang Baekkie inginkan"

"Yeollie manis sekali hehe"

"Terimakasih"

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan. Saling tersenyum dengan tangan masing-masing yang masih melingkari tubuh lawannya.

"Baekkie"

"Hn"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Baekkie sudah menolong Yeollie lagi tadi"

"Oh itu. Bukan hal besar. Baekkie juga akan melakukan apapun untuk Yeollie"

"Terimakasih"

CUP

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik. Ia bahkan tersenyum sangat kekanakan setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya, tak peduli kalau wajahnya kini memerah.

Baekhyun dihadapannya pun hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sisi brandalnya sudah hilang kemana dan kini ia malah nampak lemah tak berdaya didalam dekapan lelaki tampan yang nyatanya sangat polos semacam Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~"

"Hn?"

"Baekkie mau lagi~"

"Apa?"

"Ki...Kisseu"

"Mau lagi?"

"Ne~"

Dengan sedikit rasa terkejut, kini Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengelap dengan lembut keringat yang membasahi pelipis Baekhyun. Ia bahkan meniup wajah Baekhyun perlahan-lahan, membuat anak manis itu menutup matanya refleks saat angin dari mulut Chanyeol mulai berhembus.

"Baekkie"

"Hn"

"Ayo berjanji pada Yeollie"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanji kalau Baekkie tidak akan melakukan hal menyeramkan seperti tadi. Sungguh, tadi Yeollie takut sekali ketika Baekkie memukuli Yongguk dan teman-temannya"

"Yeollie~"

"Yeollie takut Baekkie terluka. Yeollie tidak ingin Baekkie kenapa-napa. Jadi, ayo berjanji kalau Baekkie tidak akan memukuli orang lagi"

"Kalau Baekkie tidak mau?"

"Yeollie akan marah. Kan seharusnya Yeollie yang melindungi Baekkie. Yeollie berjanji akan menjadi lelaki kuat agar bisa melindungi Baekkie. Agar Baekkie tidak perlu berkelahi seperti tadi. Yeollie hanya tidak ingin Baekkie terluka~"

"Yeollie~ Baekkie juga akan marah kalau begitu! Baekkie kan berkelahi karena Baekkie tidak ingin Yeollie kenapa-kenapa juga~"

"Tapi kalau Baekkie berkelahi seperti itu, Yeollie sangat khawatir. Nanti Ba- baiklah, Yeollie tidak akan memaksa Baekkie. Jangan merajuk eum?"

"Baekkie hanya ingin melindungi Yeollie~ Kalau Baekkie tidak memukuli orang-orang yang mengganggu Yeollie, latihan hapkido yang Baekkie pelajari akan sia-sia~ Baekkie kan latihan hapkido untuk Chanyeollie~"

Wajah manis Baekhyun nampak sedikit ditekuk dan sempat membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri ketika melihatnya. Sambil tetap diam tanpa perlawanan, Byun Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki setinggi tiang bendera itu mengancingi seragamnya untuk dirapikan.

"Yeollie~"

"Seragamnya harus dirapikan Baekkie~"

"Yeollie hiks"

"Y-ya, B-baekkie kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Yeollie tidak dengar ya?"

"Apa sayang? Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi pada Yeollie. Maafkan Yeollie, Yeollie tidak akan melarang Baekkie untuk berkelahi lagi. Ma-"

"Ishh bukan itu hiks"

"Lalu?"

"Baekkie hiks B-baekkie ingin kisseu~"

"Kisseu?"

"Ne Yeollie~"

"Ah itu. Tapi Baekkie jangan menangis lagi!"

"Ne Yeollie Ne~"

CU-

Chanyeol baru saja hendak menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun dengan sedikit perasaan iseng ia malah menyisakan sedikit jarak hingga Baekhyun sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"YEO-hmptt"

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Tertawa pelan ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya hal yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kenapa ia sampai bisa berbuat iseng pada si manis Baekhyun.

"Aku"

CUP

Chanyeol mengecupnya singkat dan menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun dengan sangat mantap.

"Mencintaimu!"

CUP

Kali ini tak hanya kecupan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melumat dengan lembut bilah bibir tipis milik sahabatnya sejak masa kecil itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana respon Baekhyun setelah ini, Chanyeol tetap melumatnya. Matanya yang berkacamata menatap terang-terangan kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja membalas ciumannya.

Tangan lelaki manis itu bahkan sudah mengalung dileher Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasa lega karena tak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan dari Byun Baekhyun.

Mpthck

"Yeollie"

"Ne?"

"Baekkie juga mencintai Yeollie. Ayo pacaran!"

"Kau mau?"

"Hn. Kita pacaran mulai sekarang"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

"Lalu..."

"Apa eum?"

"Baekkie ingin Kisseu sekali lagi hehe"

"Lagi?"

"Dengan hisap hisap seperti yang barusan hehe"

"Apapun untuk kekasih Yeollie yang manis"

"Y-yeollie"

Dan sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin merah, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar bibir Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, memaksa lelaki tinggi yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya itu untuk melumat bibirnya seperti sebelumnya.

END

Annyeong~

Shimmy shimmy kokobop i think i like it~

Review juseyoooooooo~


End file.
